Celebration Traditions
by Crimejunkie
Summary: How do Tony and Ziva celebrate the end of a case?


**Disclaimer: You guys flatter me with the thoughts that I own NCIS, but sadly the truth is I don't. I just borrow the characters. Oh and I don't own Ten Things I Hate About You either...**

**A/N: I love you guys! Ummm so it changes POV but it should be pretty easy to follow I hope... Anyway on with the show!**

It had been a rough day at work, but they had caught the guy. Tony and Ziva were ready to go back to Tony's to celebrate in their normal way, watching a movie Ziva hadn't seen yet. On the docket for tonight's was a classic chick flick from 1999, Ten Things I Hate About You. Now Tony couldn't believe that Ziva hadn't seen it yet, because even though she was his strong Israeli ninja, her favorite movies were still the classic chick flicks. Tony was excited because this was his favorite. A misunderstood girl falls in love with a bad boy who is an out cast, they get together in a way that at first is fabricated, but in the end they end up together because they want to be. It's a great movie. Now Tony and Ziva had been having these movie nights for for about two years now, when Tony realized that Ziva had never seen most of his favorite movies, and he had to admit that those times were the best times of his weeks. He loved having Ziva over, and them on the couch, watching the movies with popcorn and just the proximity to Ziva. He had realized over the past sixish months that he was deeply in love with her and that there was nothing he could do. He wished that he could tell Ziva, but he didn't want to be killed "14 different ways with a paperclip." He wanted Ziva to feel the same way. Maybe when she came over tonight, they could talk as well as watch.

Ziva was ready to go home, or rather to Tony's. She loved their ritual that they had of watching a movie after every case. It wasn't so much the fact that she liked movies, or wanted to watch all the ones she could, but rather the fact that she had a reason to be close to Tony. Secretly she loved Tony's commentary, and just loved to hear his voice, because to her it was soothing. It was comforting for her to know that if she was having a bad day that she could go watch movies with Tony and that would make her day better. It made her day to spend time with Tony. She loved him, but feared that he didn't feel the same way, after all he did sleep with a lot of women, but she had to admit that in the last six months she hadn't seen, or even heard of any women. It was unlike Tony, so either he was hiding a relationship, or he was trying to win someone over. She secretly hoped that it was neither, and he was just trying to change who he was. It was now 7:30 and she still had to stop and get the Chinese food before she headed over to Tony's.

Tony had spent about an hour cleaning up his apartment, ever since he had stopped entertaining women on a regular basis, other than Ziva of course, he had only been cleaning on days that he knew that Ziva was going to be coming over. He only cared what she thought anymore, and she was the only one that mattered him and she didn't even see it. He looked at the clock and it was 7:30. He got out the movie and the wine. He got everything set up for when Ziva got there with the food. After he got everything all set up he checked the clock again, 7:50 it said. Ziva should be here any minuet now, and there she was. She looked absolutely stunning, even in her sweatpants and plain t-shirt. She still took his breath away, and the thing was she didn't even know what she did to him. He invited her in and they headed to the kitchen and grabbed some chopsticks and headed to the living room.

As Ziva walked up too the door, she noticed that for some odd reason for the first time, she seemed kinda nervous. It was a weird sensation for her, because never in her life had she gotten butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt so self-conscious about her self before. Never in her years as a Mossad agent had she felt nervous. Not even her first time she had to kill someone was she as nervous as she was at the current moment in time. She knocked on the door three times and waited for Tony to open up the door. As he opened the door she heard him gasp quietly and stare at her for a couple seconds longer than normal. Somehow this made her feel more nervous about the night. Tony invited her in and they got ready to eat dinner and watch the movie. As they sat down on the couch she noticed Tony was quieter than normal, and also was sitting a little closer to her than normal, and she was okay with that. She had decided earlier that day that tonight she would talk to Tony and see if he actually felt the same way. She hoped he did, because if he didn't, than it would be kind of awkward at work for a while and she really didn't want that. She hoped tonight went well. As usuall they started off eating dinner and starting the movie. As Tony made his comments throughout the movie, Ziva noticed herself listening to him more intently that normal. It was normal for her to semi listen, but right now she was actually paying attention to everything he said, and she found herself not minding for once. She had to admit that the movie was a pretty good movie, and that she wouldn't mind watching it again. As much as she loved action movies, she would have to admit that chick flicks were by far still her favorite type of movies, and Ten Things I Hate About You was a pretty good one in her thoughts. As the credits were rolling she decided it was now or never.

"Tony, we need to talk"

"Funny you say that Zee, I was actually thinking the same thing, you see the think is I like you. I like you as more that a friend. I want us to me more, I want us to be together. I know Gibbs has rule 12, but rule 51 canceled that out in some ways. Gibbs rule 51 says that "sometimes you're wrong." Zee I think that in this case rule 12 doesn't apply, because honestly I am mega deep in love with you and there is nothing that will ever change that. Zee I hope you realize how big of a chance I am taking with this, and I hope that if you don't feel the same, or you don't want to give this, give us a try, than I really hope we can do your best to keep things the same at work."

"Tony, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been sitting here nervous all night hoping that when all was said and finished tonight, that we could be something more than we were before. I was hoping that we could be more than what either of us would have ever imagined. Tony, these past couple weeks I realized that I love you and love us. I think honestly we have been dating for the past few months but we just haven't had the physical part, and we hadn't put a title on it. On Tony, imagine what what Abby will say. When do you think we should tell them? Tony we have so much we have to figure out!"

"Baby, it's okay. We don't need to figure all this out right now. We can do that tomorrow. Tonight I want it to just be us. Come on baby, lets head to my bedroom."

"Okay Tony, and just so you know, call me baby one more time and I will make sure I have a paperclip on hand."

"Sure thing baby."

"Shut up."

**A/N: And there lies another one shot. I love you guys! Peace out!**

**3 Kyla**


End file.
